Tormento
by RachelGreyson
Summary: Se avecina una tormenta y en medio de ella esta ambos grupos peleando, alguien intentara desatar el caos, el miedo y el mismo infierno en la tierra. Los tormentos pasados regresaran para hacer de sus vidas imposible, la coexistencia entre ambos equipos deberá ser fundamental para la salvación del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

\- Equipo B, ¿los encontraron?

\- Negativo Equipo A , seguimos rastreando

\- Entendido, seguiremos buscando

Caminaron por diversas conexiones en el drenaje de la ciudad esperando poder encontrar algún sonido de aquellos que perseguían. Con una lampara y sigilo su compañero apuntaba meticulosamente para encontrar alguna silueta, levanto su lampara con cuidado y apunto

\- Ahí - grito - los tenemos

\- Equipo B hemos encontrado a alguien, lo seguimos por el drenaje de la avenida strike

\- Entendido Equipo A, trataremos de cerrar el cruce

\- Bien

Siguieron corriendo detrás de aquella silueta, el drenaje se hacía más complejo cada vez, aumentaron el paso y su compañero disparo una red. Fallo. siguieron detrás de la silueta con la esperanza de poder capturarlo y obtener respuestas.

\- Déjame ir, lo atrapare

\- No. Es peligroso

\- Es un simple civil

\- Civil o no esperaremos, quizás nos pueda guiar hasta su punto de reunión.

El drenaje se fue desvaneciendo ante sus ojos dando pie a lo que parecía diversos pasadizos de alguna viejo edificio, parecía que estaba conectado con el drenaje y que aquella parte de la ciudad había estado demasiado tiempo abandonada.

\- Equipo A estamos a 50 metros de ustedes, quédense donde están, repito quédense donde están

\- Enterado Equipo B

Pronto ambos equipos estaban reunidos en el punto donde aquella silueta se había desvanecido entre los pasillos de aquel olvidado edificio.

\- ¿Traqueaste el mapa de las alcantarillas?

\- Sí

\- ¿Sabes donde estamos?

\- Algo así

\- Quiero exactitud

\- Lo se, es solo que ya habíamos estado aquí

\- El líder del equipo B miro a su líder con una expresión sombría y de seriedad

\- No lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

\- No, habla claro

\- Esta es otra área de aquella librería vieja, aquella donde contenía….

\- La gema

\- Así es

\- En ese caso no demoremos más, debemos saber que pasa aquí

El equipo completo se movía con sigilo para entrar en aquella cámara donde alguna vez contuvo una gema, una que podría desatar el mismo infierno sobre la tierra. Fueron guiados por el líder del equipo B, tenia los planos de aquel lugar en su dispositivo, el recuerdo era fresco para algunos y desconocido para otros. Ahora se encontraban en el pasillo que los guiaría directo hacia el punto donde la gema se encontraba con anterioridad. Miraron desde una esquina de aquel pasillo, posicionándose cada equipo en un extremo de aquel angosto lugar, ambos líderes se encontraban frente a frente de aquel pasillo, esperando la orden de su líder principal para saltar y detenerlos, sin embargo algo los detuvo las siluetas que ellos seguían, aquellos civiles que había salido huyendo, ahora se encontraban posicionados en fila y entonando un mantra. Parecía un lenguaje antiguo.

\- Dime que es lo que dicen

\- Mi sistema esta buscando

\- Apresura lo

\- Lo hago lo mas rápido posible

\- Estas grabando

\- Sí

Siguieron observando, hasta que los 4 civiles que emitían ese mantra se levantaron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos debajo de esas capuchas que usaban y una luz apareció de aquella mano, la luz los cegó. Una vez que la luz desaparecido observaron que en aquella mano ya solo quedaban las capuchas que aquellos individuos usaban. Las caras de interrogación no eran de esperarse, se preguntaban ¿Que sucedía realmente ahí?

Una vez que regresaron a la torre procedieron a revisar de manera mas meticulosa la situación de aquella misión.

\- Que demonios fue eso

\- No sabremos hasta encontrar el significado de sus palabras

\- Viejo yo digo abducción extraterrestre

\- En serio, a tu edad y aún creyendo en abducciones extraterrestres

\- Amigos creo que deberíamos de ver el video tomado del Banco

\- Buena idea Star

Colocaron en el monitor frente a ellos el video que inicio aquella persecución.

Los chicos estaban en la torre en aquel momento sin alerta de ataques a la ciudad. Una alarma sonó, la dirección era el banco central de Jump. No era la primera vez que la alarma se disparaba por se un asalto a banco en pleno día, lo que causaba intriga era que esta vez no era ninguna ladrón convencional, ni siquiera alguna villano conocido. Cuando los chicos llegaron al banco de donde la señal había salido, solo pudieron ver a cuatro personas con capuchas y un par de cuchillos en mano. ¿Que riesgo podría representar para ellos atraparlos? Ninguno, para ellos no era un riesgo, lo era para las personas a quienes tenían como rehenes. La policia de la ciudad estaba en posición y esperaban habían tratado de comunicarse con ellos, la bóveda del banco no había sido tocada, era fácil decir desde fuera del lugar. Nadie había intentado forzar la bóveda. Una vez más intentaron comunicarse, ninguno respondió ante el comunicado, los Titanes decidieron intervenir. Lo siguiente los sorprendió aun más, con aquel cuchillo que tenia en la garganta de aquellas cuatro personas, lo presionaron y sin piedad ni titubeos aniquilaron a aquellos rehenes que tenían. Una nube de humo apareció y fue ahí cuando ingresaron a los drenajes, los titanes los siguieron.

Ellos pudieron haber salvado las vidas de aquellas personas, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a moverse por temor a que lesionaran a los rehenes, al final no lograron su objetivo de salvarlos.

\- Todo esto es demasiado, debemos averiguar quienes son. Cyborg has un análisis de los rostros de las personas, se que será difícil por las capuchas, espero puedas.

\- Claro, solo dame unas horas

\- Starfire requiero que ayudes a Cyborg con el análisis de las frases de aquellas personas, encuentra todo lo que se le asemeje

\- Entendido

\- Changeling y Jericho, ustedes montaran guardia en la ciudad abarcando sectores diferente, cambiaran después al sector del otro. Cualquier cosa, hombres con capucha, personas actuando de manera inusual, síganlas. Entre más podamos encontrar mejor.

\- Entendido

El ultimo mencionado, Jericho, miro a su líder con un poco de preocupación, se notaba que este caso no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

\- Raven

Lo miro con cara de interrogativa

\- ¿Que sucede?

Detallo la mirada de todos posada en el, quizás no seria algo oportuno decir lo que quería en esa situación seria mejor dejarlo para después, su líder ya tenia bastante en su cabeza como para atormentarla con algo más.

\- Nada

\- Bien entonces todos a trabajar

* * *

En otro lugar...

\- Bien hecho equipo, el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo bastante

\- ¿arrasante?

\- ¿doloroso?

\- Pensaba en la palabra estimulante

\- Todos lo miraron con cara de exhaustos y agobiados

\- vamos equipo, no estarán realmente cansados

\- Aqualad viejo, creo que esta vez te pasaste

\- Vamos chicos no pueden estar hablando en serio - Aqualad miro hacia el frente, un mensaje de alerta se mostraba en la pantalla

Los chicos corrieron a ver la pantalla, el se acerco y tecleo un poco

\- Es una alerta a pocos kilómetros de aquí en una empresa Wayne, al parecer es Deathstroke según lo que han captado las cámaras de vigilancia

\- ¿Deathstroke? que podría querer el en industrias wayne

\- No lo se, pero debemos ir

Tomo uno de sus intercomunicadores y llamo a un amigo, intercambiaron algunas palabras

\- Necesitare a Robin, Tigresa y bluebettle

\- ¿Que ahi de los demás?

\- Ustedes se quedaran aquí, en caso de ser una emboscada

\- Entendido

El resto de los jóvenes en aquel lugar se mantuvieron al margen esperando nuevas ordenes que acatar, el equipo asignado ya había salido en aquella nave peculiar que tenían.

\- Sabemos algo del objetivo de Deathstroke? - Tigresa había preguntado al líder de la misión.

\- Robin has encontrado algo? - el chico tecleo un poco mas en su pequeña pantalla, miro una vez para confirmar y miro a sus compañeros de misión con seriedad en el rostro.

\- Es realmente confuso, la bóveda de seguridad que Deathstroke robo no contenía mas que un anillo dorado roto en cuatro partes, según archivos que pude leer el anillo es inservible y era usado como protección anteriormente.

\- ¿Protección? para que querría Deathstroke protección.

\- Sera algo que tendremos que averiguar tigresa, estamos por llegar mantengámonos en perfil bajo hasta que de lo señale.

El equipo afirmo y la nave descendió en el techo de las empresas Wayne, ingresaron abriendo la puerta de mantenimiento del edificio gracias a bluebettle sin dejar huella en el lugar. Una vez dentro bluebettle alumbro al equipo mientras bajaban de nivel hasta llegar donde se encontraba aquel objeto, por supuesto el anillo ya no se encontraba, escucharon algunas cosas romperse y corrieron hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido. Al llegar a un piso menos de aquel edificio encontraron a Deathstroke atravesando una pared del edificio, parándose de inmediato para contraatacar a su oponente. El equipo miro al oponente, viendo a Nightwing intentando volver a golpear a aquel villano.

\- Regresa ese anillo Deathstroke

\- ¿Acaso te trae recuerdos pequeño Robin? - Nightwing gruño ante el comentario y nuevamente ataco sin dudar. - Siento mucho tener que alejarlo de ti pero lo necesito.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que ese anillo ya no funciona, no ahi ninguna motivo para que lo puedas querer.

\- No te has enterado Nightwing, creí que aquí el detective eras tu. No te preocupes el anillo esta a salvo conmigo, se que lo crees inservible por eso es que lo necesito.

\- Regresa lo.

El equipo escuchaba con atención y seguían sin poder encontrar alguna recuerdo del mal uso de aquel pequeño objeto, se mantuvieron al margen hasta que deathstroke de una patada lanzo a Nightwing contra la pared, abriendo un escape.

\- Equipo ahora

La orden había sido dada y el equipo completo avanzo a detener a aquel que intentaba escapar. Comenzaron a atacar y cada uno era esquivado o alejado con algún golpe, Deathstroke sabia que estaba en desventaja y no podría huir teniendo a cinco contra el, coloco su mano en la parte derecha de su mascara a la altura del oído y dio una señal. En el momento las oficinas contiguas de aquella empresa donde estaban explotaron, sin saber lo que había sucedido los jóvenes habían sido arrojados contra la pared por la magnitud de aquella explosion, cuando pudieron ponerse en pie ninguno pudo ver nuevamente a Deathstroke.

Nightwing corrió a ayudar a Tigresa que tenia un par de escombros encima, miro de nuevo y decidió seguir al resto del equipo fuera del edificio, los bomberos no tardarían en llegar al lugar.

\- ¿Que fue lo que Deathstroke robo?

\- Sí viejo, normalmente da problemas pero hoy en serio no quería dejarnos ganar - la cara de Nigh se volvió mas seria mirando a Bluebettle por el comentario de este.

\- Lo que robo fue un anillo, solo eso.

Kaldur miro a Nightwing con la ceja levantada.

\- En serio quieres que nos traguemos que solo era un anillo, Robin informes

En ese momento tras las palabras de Kaldur, Nightwing lo miro despectivo por no querer dejar zanjado el asunto.

\- La base de datos de Wayne industries no dice nada detallado en referencia al anillo, la única frase clave en el es protección, no se tiene mas detalles pareciera que intentan ocultar lo que hacia especial al anillo.

\- Déjenlo por la paz, es mi caso les pediré no interfieran

\- ¿Iras a buscar a Deathstroke tu solo?

\- No, como lo mencione antes el anillo no sirve, su propósito ya fue cumplido hace mucho

\- Entonces, ¿cual es la insistencia?

Nightwing suspiro y miro a Tigresa

\- No puedo explicarlo, solo confíen en mi y olviden el caso

\- Creo que no aprendiste acerca de guardar secretos ¿cierto?

\- No es lo que piensas Tigresa, no es un secreto. Es solo algo que quedo en el pasado y ahi es donde planeo dejarlo.

\- Ustedes y sus secretos, no insistiré es en vano hacerlo con ustedes los seguidores de Batman.

Nightwing y Robin sonrieron ligeramente ante el comentario, a pesar de esa sonrisa los recuerdos de un pasado que Nightwing no podia olvidar saltaron a su mente como si ni un solo día hubiese pasado desde aquellos momentos que vivió y se preguntaba si debía realmente preocuparse de una nueva amenaza que requiriera del uso de aquel anillo.

* * *

Jump City, 05:30am, Torre Titan

\- ¿Jericho, Changeling han encontrado algo? - Miraba la pantalla frente a ella en espera de respuesta de sus compañeros

\- Negativo del lado sur y suroeste

\- Negativo del lado Norte y noreste

\- Regresen a la torre

Ambos jóvenes dieron vuelta para regresar a su hogar después de varias horas de patrullaje nocturno.

\- ¿Cyborg has encontrado algo?

\- Si, ¿quieres esperar a los demás para la conclusion de lo que sucedió esta tarde?

\- No quisiera esperar, solo quisiera una confirmación

\- Confirmado, las personas que vimos eran Lucie Gallow, Mathew Conrad, Joe Stevens y Frank Macoy los cuatro pertenecían a un culto adorador de demonios, es un culto secreto. pude encontrar rastro de ellos debido a ella, Lucie Gallow había sido internada con anterioridad en un hospital psiquiátrico después de que intento matar a alguien para completar con su ofrecimiento de alma a este personaje.

\- Starfire confirma la información, aquello que recitaron

\- Es un mantra de el mismo culto que menciona Cyborg, no encontré en el palabras o frases similares al lenguaje antigua de adoradores de tu padre Raven.

\- Raven buscaste, te pusiste en contacto - Miro el rostro de la chica, la seriedad inundaba su rostro mas que de costumbre, el tema era delicado lo sabia bien, el solo esperaba que esto no se convirtiera después en una cacería de algo que demostraba no tener fundamento alguno, no hallarían algo donde no lo ahí.

\- Sí lo hice también busque referente a su mantra y no lo encontré relacionado a Trigon, no abrí un portal pero confirme con mi madre el que Trigon siga en su prisión débil y sin poder hacer movimientos.

\- Bien entonces solo queda como interrogante el hecho de que se metieron a esa cámara en los subterráneos

\- Hable de ellos con Arella y debido a que en ese lugar se abrió el portal que trajo a Trigon aquí, es un lugar susceptible para la magia o en este caso los portales, no precisamente al de Trigon yo misma lo selle y lo custodio de vez en cuando.

\- Bien pues dejémonos de preocupar de más, esta a punto de amanecer y me apetecería dormir antes de que otra llamada aparezca - Raven miraba al autor de esas palabras y su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba estando parado en la puerta de entrada a la sala de la torre. - ¿oh acaso quieren desayunar primero? - los presentes lo miraban ensanchando una sonrisa con la fatiga marcada en sus rostros.

\- Vayamos a dormir - La líder los miro y con esa mirada les transmitía la paz que sentía al saber que una amenaza interdimensional era descartable. El equipo completo se retiro a sus habitaciones, a pesar de que ella misma había visto esa noche a Trigon en su jaula sentía que algo no andaba bien, le daba aquel sentimiento de inseguridad como si algo fuese a salir mal. Trato de olvidarlo y se dirigió a su cama. Cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva York, 08:30am

\- Espero todos estén prestando atención a la clase de hoy, recuerden que el examen de la siguiente semana será el ultimo del año y cabe destacar que es sin duda el más importante.

Estaba prestando atención a la clase o al menos eso parecía que hacia, su rostro denotaba cansancio nada que ella no hubiese soportado antes, sin embargo la presión de los hechos de el día anterior la había puesto al máximo pues se hacia mil y un preguntas dentro de su cabeza y todas encaminadas al mismo tema, su padre. Seguía escribiendo lo que podía escuchar a la lejanía, sabia que debía prestar atención. Hacia mas de 3 años que ella había decidido estudiar como cualquier chico normal. A diferencia de sus compañeros su alias era mas seguro debido a que pocos la conocían realmente sin la capucha, era un plus, eso y que la escuela a la que acudía quedaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de Jump City, fácil para alguien que podía teletransportarse. Aquellos días en los que tenían misiones o villanos que detener se escapaba de la escuela para poder atender el deber, últimamente las cosas estaban algo tranquilas en la ciudad.

\- Eso es todo la clase ha terminado, no olviden leer del capitulo 15 al 22 para la siguiente clase - los alumnos hicieron ruido por la cantidad de hojas que debían leer antes de que iniciara la semana de exámenes - y antes de que se vayan vengan por su ensayo y revisen los errores, recuerden que este es un borrador y el que entregaran la semana próxima será junto con el examen la evaluación final.

Los alumnos formaron una fila para poder recoger sus trabajos y salir de aquel aula, debían llegar a sus siguientes clases a tiempo. Era su turno en la fila, miró al profesor y este le entrego su trabajo.

\- Me ha parecido excelente el trabajo, creo que no ahí nada que debas modificar, para mi usted señorita Roth ya tiene parte de su calificación, si así lo desea.

Ella tomo el trabajo y lo miro.

\- Gracias. - El profesor le sonrío y le entrego el trabajo.

Salió del aula solo para darse cuenta que eran apenas las 09:00 de la mañana, no había cenado nada ni desayunado. Se dirigió a la cafetería, le apetecía sin duda un té.

* * *

Torre Titan, Jump city, 10:00am

Se percibía un aroma a tocino y waffles provenientes de la cocina, el chef por supuesto esperaba que el olor llegara a sus aún dormidos compañeros, quizás así les entraría las ganas de despertar. La puerta que conducía al resto de la torre se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabello platinado, alto de ojos como el cielo, llevaba una camisa deportiva sin mangas negra y uno short azul con tenis negros. Ingreso a la cocina y se retiro los auriculares pausando la música de su ipod, miro al chef y ensancho una sonrisa.

\- Tocino y wafles a que se debe tan apetitoso desayuno

\- Se debe a haber concluido un caso que podría haber bien sido el peligro del mundo de nuevo

\- No se por que te preocupa, lo habríamos detenido de nuevo

\- Será mejor no tentar la suerte, por cierto donde esta Raven - miro al chico con cara de picardía logrando que este se sonrojara levemente, el chico lo miro y sonrío

\- Ya sabes es jueves, en la escuela donde más podría estar. Iré a darme una ducha y regreso, por cierto no me mires así bien sabes que no es lo que tu y yo quisiéramos

El chico tomo su ipod y salió de la cocina para poder ducharse y mientras se dirigía al baño pensaba en ello pues como le gustaría que aquello que guardaba solo para el fuese cierto.

* * *

Atalaya, 3:00 pm

\- Supe que tuvieron una misión anoche y te llamaron, que fue lo que sucedió - lo miro expectante, desde aquel día había desistido de liderar al equipo, había regresado a la escuela y no es que fuese algo malo en realidad le agradaba tenerlo fuera del peligro, sin embargo no podía tapar el hecho de que ese chico era excelente como héroe.

\- Fue una llamada de Kaldur al saber que era Deathstroke, eh tratado de seguirle la pista desde su ultima participación con la Luz, él robo el anillo de Azar - El rostro de ambos era de seriedad absoluta, se miraron como si pudiesen entenderse con el solo mirar al otro - lo se pero no pude detenerlo.

\- Te has puesto en contacto con alguno para saber si existe un peligro que estemos obviando, esta vez no evitare el ayudar a esa chica

\- No, no eh hablado con ninguno, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Debo preguntarte si lograron descubrir la magia que cubría al anillo, de nada podría servirle a Deathstroke si no tiene la información correcta.

\- Zatanna hizo un par de investigaciones, sabes que es algo delicada con el tema

\- Pues es mejor que te diga si sabe o no algo, ya una vez se equivoco y por ella le dieron la espalda a - no le permitió continuar

\- Lo se, es por eso que debes comunicarte con ellos y averiguarlo

\- Sabes bien que no he hablado con ellos desde aquella vez - su mirada se dirigió a otro lado

\- Es una orden - el caballero oscuro giro y salió de aquel jardín donde sostenían la platica, esperaba que su joven protegido valorara la situación y pudiese afrontar el verlos, sabia que teniéndolos en su vida el seria más feliz. Sobretodo si el pudiese verla a ella.

Nightwing miro por donde su mentor había salido, el tenia razón solo debía hacer una llamada e inspeccionar que todo estuviese bien, pero como lo tomarían, sí había sido hace casi ya cinco años en los cuales no se hablaban, había estado tan ocupado elaborando la estrategia para la infiltración a la luz cuando el regreso con la Young Justice que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Después de la perdida de Wally se había abocado a la Universidad y alguno que otro patrullaje o caso. Necesitaría valor para encararse a ellos miro lentamente al espacio para poder contemplarlo sentía que algo le faltaba, aquella oscuridad tan esplendorosa le recordaba a ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le habían interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos - ¿Night?

\- Sí todo bien Artemisa

\- Has estado un poco extraño desde que regresamos de la misión - lo observo detalladamente, la miro y sonrío para ella

\- Te preocupas de más Artemisa, todo esta bien solo estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas para tenerlas ya en mi mente.

\- ¿Palabras adecuadas? Acaso has vuelto a mentir pequeño Pinocho

\- Para nada mentir y ocultar son dos palabras con significados diferentes - giro sobre sus pies y camino hacia dentro de aquel edificio, dejando a la chica seria por sus palabras, sabia que debía buscar un monitor y un lugar privado donde pudiese hablar tranquilamente así que se dirigió a su habitación en aquel lugar.

* * *

Nueva York, 3:00pm

Salía de aquella aula feliz no podía decir otra palabra pues seria muy exagerado de parte de ella pero estaba feliz, su rostro lucia bastante cansado y sentía como el maletín donde cargaba sus útiles comenzaba a pesar mas de lo normal, seguro por el cansancio. Se dirigió a la salida y lo que vio ahí al final de las escaleras de aquella puerta principal era un chico alto y de cabellos platinados con unos lentes oscuros, pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa sencilla negra. El chico la vio salir y retiro los lentes de su rostro.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? -le miro mientras este le quitaba su maletín del hombro

\- eh venido por ti, ¿acaso no es obvio?

\- Es bastante obvio ¿motivo en especial?

\- Se que estas cansada y seguro no tendras ganas ni de volar o teletransportarte

\- Claro, lo has pensado en todo verdad sherlock así que dime como exactamente nos iremos

\- Bueno es curioso que lo menciones ya que secuestre la nave T para venir hasta acá, considéralo como mi caballo blanco y ya que no ha habido alertas el día de hoy, quizás podríamos parar por algo de comer en el camino.

\- Lo has planeado todo muy bien ¿no?

\- Para que mentir, sí

\- Eres muy descarado Jericho pero aceptare tu comida y a tu caballo blanco. - El mencionado la miro con una sonrisa ensanchada, ella solo lo miraba no con seriedad pero si con una leve sonrisa, una que el no veía desde hace días

\- Me gusta ser descarado si eso me permitirá verte sonreír más - Ella lo miro nuevamente ahora con una sonrisa más notable, el siempre le hacia recordar que era libre de expresarse aun cuando ella no lo aceptaba completamente.

Ambos se alejaron de la institución caminando a un lugar alejado en donde el había estacionado su caballo blanco, tomo el maletín de la chica y lo colgó en su hombro sin previo aviso la acerco a el y rodeo con su brazo sus hombros, ella no hizo mención de aquel ademan de el, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Ambos llegaron a un claro alejado de la escuela en donde el había estacionado la nave, la cual era otra versión de la antigua nave T pues esta tenia los asientos como si se tratara de un centro de control interno. Una vez dentro de la nave Jericho dirigió a Rachel a tomar su lugar en uno de los asientos la aseguro colocándole el cinturón de seguridad y el maletín lo coloco en uno de los compartimentos para guardar los objetos. Se coloco en el control central y elevo la nave para poder ir a casa.

\- ¿Rache se te antoja algo para comer en especial? - la aludida coloco su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerro los ojos levemente.

\- Tal vez un poco de flan - bostezando termino la oración - un poco de pasta estaría bien - bostezo nuevamente acomodo su cabeza un poco de lado y cerro sus ojos completamente.

\- Imagine que estarías cansada, cabezona - la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar que su corazón lo golpeara rápidamente, era difícil no poder demostrar todo lo que el sentía, sabia que con ella todo debía ser en cantidades pequeñas ,aun así el no la cambiaría por nada. El solo contemplarla, su cabello negro largo y lacio, su piel blanquecina tan pálida, aquellos labios rosas y sus ojos tan azules toda ella era perfecta, al menos con esos ojos y sentimientos la veía el y estaba seguro que no era el único que creía que Raven era hermosa.

Trato de hacer de el camino mas largo y lento si Raven quería pasta y un flan la llevaría a comer donde hicieran el mejor. Llegaron a Steel City vecina de su querida Jump y bajo la nave a modo de camuflaje a las orillas de la playa de aquella ciudad a una cuadra de ahí sabia que había un restaurante de comida Italiana, se acerco a Raven y con mucha delicadeza la despertó. Bajaron de la nave y comenzaron a caminar con sus manos entrelazadas. Ella aun seguía algo somnolienta aliso la blusa negra que llevaba puesta, siempre le sorprendía verse vestida de esa manera tan normal, aquel día solo llevaba puesto una blusa negra sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla con unas sandalias negras, su cabello naturalmente suelto como siempre, siempre sencilla. Ese día ella decidió que se tomaría su tiempo y comería lentamente, disfrutar de aquel día con aquella compañía tan especial, pues la noche anterior le había llevado al borde de los nervios.

* * *

En la torre Titan

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Jericho? prometio ayudarme a practicar mis ataques

\- No se encuentra en la torre, salió por Raven y puede que lleguen tarde

\- viejo esos dos van en serio

\- No diría tan en serio Gar ya sabes que Raven no confía mucho en esa clase de sentimientos desde…

\- Lo se, al menos lo esta intentando. - Ambos se miraron, entonces Gar miro a Victor trabajando en algo que parecía ser una nueva arma - ¿Puedo ayudar en algo Cyborg?

\- No realmente amigo ya estoy terminando solo es un prototipo, si funciona reemplazare mi cañón por uno mas nuevo - En ese momento una señal de contacto aparecía en la pantalla de la sala principal donde se encontraban ambos chicos. La señal siguió sonando con insistencia apareciendo en todos los monitores de la Torre. Una preocupada Starfire se dirigió a la sala de inmediato para ver que ocurría.

\- ¿Cyborg que esta sucediendo? - El mencionado escribió un par de códigos en lo que parecía ser una tablet de cristal. - ¿cyborg?

\- No lo se Star parece una señal de la Atalaya, dejare entrar la señal a nuestra pantalla principal puede que sea importante

\- Espera espera, dijiste ¿la Atalaya? Desde cuando ellos se comunican con nosotros

\- Desde hoy - una voz conocida había salido de aquella pantalla, una que tenían mucho sin escuchar

\- Robin - La tamaraniana estaba mas que sorprendida, no solo de escucharlo sino de verlo, su atuendo, todo el parecía diferente

El aludido los miro desde la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos pues su caras anonadadas y sin saber que hacer eran la mejor parte, visualizo a aquellos 3 que estaban ahí y no pudo evitar tornar su rostro en seriedad nuevamente en cuanto observo que ella no estaba ahí. Tenia tantas ganas de preguntarles donde se encontraba ella pero el sabia de antemano que si lo hacia todo lo que pasaron habría sido en vano y se sentía aun mas culpable de ello. Su error lo alejo de ella y seria demasiado egoísta hablar de ella o preguntar como si aun le importara algo que el mismo arruino.

\- ¿Nightwing? - El chico se había quedado pensativo poniendo su mejor cara de seriedad ocasionando una preocupación innecesaria a sus compañeros del otro lado de la pantalla.

\- Lo siento, solo pensaba. Me he comunicado con ustedes para saber si ha habido alguna indicio de Trigon regresando - Los Titanes pusieron cara de asombro después de lo de anoche esperaban no tener noticias acerca de papi Trigon por alguna tiempo. - ¿Debo tomar sus rostros a confirmación de mis sospechas?

La compostura regreso a ellos para poder responder a las sospechas de su antiguo líder.

\- Nuestros rostros de sorpresa se deben al escuchar tus sospechas, deberías decirnos por que has tenido esa sospecha como para tener que llamarnos. Creí que eras un excelente detective.

\- Cy creo que nos estamos saliendo de tema, solo quiero saber si han tenido alguna problema estos días que involucre a ese demonio

\- ¿Y tu Nightwing? ¿Lo has tenido?

\- Vaya jamas espere una respuesta así de ti Changeling, acaso están encubriéndolo. ¿Donde esta Raven? Necesito que ella me lo confirme al parecer ustedes no me dirán nada ¿cierto?

\- Nuestra amiga Raven no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió. Me parece amigo mío que no necesitas nuestra confirmación pues hemos podido notar que has tratado de entrar a nuestros expedientes e informes de este mes. Lamento ser yo quien deba decirte que nuestra base de datos esta mejor protegida para evitar que alguien con tus dones de hackeo pueda ingresar.

\- Muy lista, escuchen no tengo intenciones de molestarlos y tampoco espero que me den lo que pido solo necesito hablar con Raven y saber que todo esta bien. Unas cuantas respuestas por favor.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, no sabían si eso era algo bueno o algo terriblemente malo y Nightwing al mirarlos algo desconfiados por sus motivos, hizo un ultimo movimiento antes de terminar.

\- Bien, los veré mañana después de las 3, creo que a esa hora Raven regreso de la escuela ¿cierto? - los miro expectantes de una respuesta pero sus excompañeros seguían algo anonadados - bien mañana pasare a hablar directo con ustedes de lo que ha sucedido y espero su cooperación con la Liga, hasta mañana - sonrío y levanto la mano en son de despedida. Cuando captaron la despedida y lo que el chico haría trataron de evitarlo pero era tarde el ya había terminado la comunicación y la pantalla se convirtió en estática.

Cyborg apagó la pantalla y suspiro, aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sí Dick quería hacer un viaje para verles las caras a sus excompañeros de hace 5 años y mas aun ver a Raven era por que lo de Trigon tal vez era en serio o algún acontecimiento parecido surgió donde el se encontraba, en realidad no lo sabían y no podían deducir algo mas que eso, era todo lo que se les ocurría como para que el quisiera darles una visita. Y Cyborg sabia que eso pondría a Raven de los nervios.

\- No le diremos nada a Raven, evitaremos que ella llegue a tiempo el día de mañana. Evitemos decirle a Jericho también será lo mejor - al escuchar aquello sus compañeros se sorprendieron

\- ¿Estas seguro? - changeling lo miraba con demasiada seriedad en su rostro

\- Si, estoy seguro. Si Raven se entera de los motivos de Nightwing para venir volverá a ver toda la evidencia y custodiara ella misma el portal de Trigon, debemos sacar primero de Nightwing la información que el tenga para suponer que se trate de Trigon. Una vez confirmado hablaremos con Raven y tomaremos medidas como lo hicimos antes, esta vez sin margen de error.

\- Amigos tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

\- Descuida lo resolveremos Star - Changeling y Star lo miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa. Ellos sabían que Raven no permitiría una amenaza nuevamente a la tierra. La ultima vez que el tema se había tomado ella les solicito, no más bien suplico que la mataran así el portal y la amenaza a la tierra dejaría de existir. Ellos solo prometieron que lo harían al ver su cara tan afligida, algo que definitivamente no podrían cumplir.

La alarma de la plataforma en la azotea les hizo notificación de que habían llegado, los tres se miraron y sonrieron como si aquello no hubiese sucedido. Star y changeling se miraron y como niños pequeños riendo fueron a darles la bienvenida y aprovechar para ver si les habían traído algo de comer dejando a cyborg en silencio.

El miro hacia la pantalla y reviso nuevamente la linea de donde había provenido la señal, miro el firewall de sus sistema y decidió fortificarlo aun mas solo para estar seguros. El también tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo será algo diferente, pondré los pensamientos de los personajes con Italic tal vez sea algo confuso, en serio espero se de a entender si no es así háganmelo saber y con gusto lo editare para hacerlo más claro.

Muchas gracias a china lop 32 aprecio bastante que te gustara la historia. Espero este capitulo también te guste y en cuanto a tu pregunta de si los hermanos de Raven saldrán pues me temo que tendrás que averiguarlo n_n

* * *

 **Ciudad Gotica**

 **Dick Grayson, Alias Nightwing**

 _Me encanta esta ciudad, Ciudad Gótica es Atroz lo se, he pasado aquí casi toda mi vida, pero la ciudad tiene cosas que me encantan pero sobre todo, me encanta esta ciudad por que es mi hogar más que cualquier otro lugar que conozca y justo en este momento lo que me encanta es saber que puedo descansar la cabeza en uno de los 12 refugios, "las casa de seguridad" que Bruce espacio por toda la ciudad. Creadas para que pudiéramos llegar en caso de necesitarlo a una cama, una ducha y por supuesto ropa de calle. Sólo Bruce Alfred Tim, Barbara sabe de algunas y por supuesto yo._

 _Me siento cansado y justo una de estas casas queda cerca de donde me encuentro. No es que haya tenido una noche muy ocupada, realmente había poco que yo pudiese hacer pues la noche estuvo mas que tranquila. Más bien me tenia inquieto otro asunto que he dejado zanjado y con una hora fija para resolver hoy a las 15:00, ha amanecido ya y si no me equivoco serán alrededor de las 08:15. Mi noche comienzo cuando no pude pegar los ojos debido a la inquietud que tenia, los chicos siempre me dicen que modere mi tono de voz que no oculte las cosas pero que va si no les hago caso en nada. Pude ver la casa de seguridad cerca y casi quise volar para llegar allí y por fin descansar. Abrí lentamente la puerta de cristal de aquel balcón, ingrese con normalidad de repente escuche un tic como de reloj, mire a todos lados y detuve mi andar por si no había escuchado bien, tic , ahí estaba de nuevo aquel sonido me alarmaba pues sonaba justo como una_ \- miro hacia atrás y corrió en dirección a aquel balcón de nuevo - _bomba!_

Salió disparado de aquel edificio apenas logrando llegar al edificio continuo para sostenerse de el.

 _No es posible. Nadie sabe de la existencia de los refugios, nadie y Bruce jamas colocaría bombas, al menos no sin avisar_.

Cayó cerca de un callejón donde de manera repentina y en cuanto el tocó el suelo una neblina se levanto dejando ver alrededor de 15 cuerpos con forma humanoide todos con armas diversas en la mano, espadas, varas y demás. Nightwing a penas tuvo tiempo de conectar los hechos en su mente cuando se vio atacado.

* * *

 _Mi vida ha estado plagada de un sinnúmero de oscuros y tormentosos giros, justo ahora asisto a la universidad. Así que añádanle uno más a la cuenta_

 **Estudiante Rachel Roth, Alias Raven.**

 _Añadiré dos más a la lista, la semana de exámenes y evaluación se acerca y cada que se acerca y más aun los finales siempre ahí chicos "listos" que creen que pueden pedirme mis trabajos y yo con gusto aceptare. Estas dos a mi lado en estos momentos no eran la excepción, típicas chicas lindas que esperan a ultima hora para hacer sus proyectos, tareas etc. El colmo es que no disimulan ni un poco en aparentar que no son las típicas rubias huecas y no es que tenga algo en contra de las rubias es solo que estas realmente se llevan el titulo._

\- Me encantaría ayudarlas, en serio. Y no es que "no pueda" prestarles mis ensayos, es que simplemente no quiero. - _Me dirijo al primer piso donde tendré otra clase unas cuantas escaleras más y estaría ahí, eran pasadas las 08:30am, ansiaba salir pronto de aquí. Era viernes por fin y esperaba justo en esos momentos un robo o alerta que me alejara de aquellas dos que parecían no querer separarse de mi._

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¿Les hago una lista?

\- Anda Rachel, por favor. Tenia la idea de que éramos amigas.

\- Muy bien, número uno: "Ustedes pensando" es un tema que podríamos abrir a debate y número dos: Me odian, las dos yo lo se. Ustedes lo saben y para ser sincera, estoy muy cómoda con ello.

\- No te odiaríamos tanto si no fueras tan déspota

\- Curiosamente también estoy gusto con eso

\- Vete al diablo Roth! Te crees mejor que todos….

 _Esperaba una alerta o un robo pero no esperaba lo que de repente hizo que aquella frase fuera tan acertada, fuego comenzó a esparcirse por las escaleras y de repente los gritos comenzaron a escucharse al ver que lo que provocaba el fuego parecía ser un demonio_

\- Corran!

 _Mi mente no tenia más dudas sabía que aquello no había aparecido al azar, aquel demonio estaba cazando y yo era la presa._

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Koriand´r Alias Starfire**

 _No había nada mejor que tomar los rayos del sol de un lugar tan soleado como este, últimamente las cosas han estado tranquilas y he decidido aprovechar cada que tengo oportunidad para escaparme de la torre y venir aquí. Me acuesto en la toalla junto a todas estas personas que disfrutan al igual que yo venir a esta hermosa playa y tomar el sol. Estando aquí puedo estar en bañador dejándome expuesta lo más posible a los rejuvenecedores rayos del sol que ayudan a fortalecer mis poderes._

 _Todo estaba en suma calma a mi alrededor a pesar de que mi mente no lo estaba realmente, los acontecimientos de estos últimos días han sido agotadores y no puedo imaginar lo que nos espera el día de hoy. Sólo por eso me permití venir aquí._

 _Escuche el ruido de la gente y de repente todo mundo comenzó a correr en dirección a la ciudad, todos se alejaban de la playa, me levante para poder observar que sucedía y mi sorpresa fue tal al ver que el océano se levantaba en una ola gigante. Me pare de prisa y observe aquella ola, me acerque un poco a la orilla, no era una ola gigante era un monstruo gigante saliendo del mar!_

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

 **Roy Harper, Alias Red Arrow**

 _Nada me encantaría más que ser puntual y llegar a casa a tiempo, pero a veces este trabajo es imposible de controlar y a pesar de pertenecer al mejor equipo de superhéroes el más grande que se haya reunido en esta tierra aún soy incapaz de encontrar a una niñera capaz de resistir una hora sin llamarme. Suerte para mi que en estos momentos es mi cuñada la que cuida del pequeño maléfico ser que tengo por hija y aun así recibo llamadas por parte de ella._

\- ¿Que hizo que? Lo siento mucho Artemisa

\- No te disculpes Harper sabes que amo a mi sobrina sólo te pido que remplaces mi DVD en cuanto puedas

\- Te aseguro que lo remplazare en cuanto regrese

\- ¿En donde te encuentras ahora?

\- Voy camino a casa en moto así que hago lo mejor que puedo para regresar a tiempo, a veces eres un fastidio lo sabias Artemisa

\- Me queda claro que tu lo eres, no se como pudimos terminar emparentados

\- Es lo que nos toco cariño

\- No me llames cariño, solo trae tu trasero lo mas pronto posible a mi casa

\- Claro en seguida…. - la moto comenzó a derrapar, del suelo salieron millones de picos de tierra haciendo del camino inestable - maldición!

\- ¿Que esta pasando Roy?

\- Lo siento no puedo hablar me están atacando

\- ¿Que te ataca? No lo se! debo colgar.

\- Que demonios!

 _Y yo que me quejaba de mi maléfica hija y mi terrible cuñada, esto es peor._

* * *

 **Torre Titan**

 **Garfield Mark Logan, Alias Changeling**

 _Estábamos siendo atacados en nuestro propio hogar, sin siquiera darnos cuenta algo comenzó a atacar de manera silenciosa y después el lugar comenzó a llenarse de lava ardiente en todos lados. No había manera de que esto fuera algo natural ni por obra de algún villano. Debian encontrar a Cyborg algo extraño sucedía aquí, las alarmas no habían sido sonadas probablemente seamos los únicos en la torre y mi comunicador fue devorado por la lava ardiente. Transformado en un águila me dirijo a buscar en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la torre solo para asegurar que no hubiese nadie en peligro, sabia que Raven estaba en la escuela, Jericho seguro estaría patrullando la ciudad con la nave y Star seguro fue a Miami por su preciado sol. Vamos Cyborg ¿donde estas?_

* * *

 **Ciudad Gótica**

\- bien es hora de respuestas amigos - seguían atacando a Nightwing sin siquiera parecer cansados, tomo a uno de aquellos y rompió la mascara que tapaba su rostro. solo pudo observar una cara sin ojos y gusanos en la boca. Estaban a punto de atacarlo por la espalda cuando alguien derribo al sujeto - ya lo tenia.

\- Solo estoy apresurando las cosas, hemos recibido información de ataques similares a este

\- ¿Hacia quien han sido estos ataques?

\- Ellos trataron de comunicarse contigo y termine recibiendo la señal, eso y que hemos recibido una llamada de Artemisa preocupada por Roy, estaba hablando con el cuando la señal se corto

\- Estas tratando de decirme que el ataque fue a los Titanes

\- Así es, en estos momentos un equipo liderado por Aqualad ha sido enviado a la torre Titán

\- Debo llegar allá, Raven! ¿Trato ella de comunicarse?

\- No lo sabemos, la señal fue enviada de dentro de la torre

* * *

La bionave iba conducida por la señorita marciana, los integrantes de aquel equipo Aqualad, Bluebettle y Wonder girl quienes no sabian que esperar de aquella misión. Las palabras clave de Batman habían sido "Rescate" al igual que su orden explicita de llevar a todo en aquella torre a el cuartel de seguridad del equipo en la tierra. Una base secreta debajo de la tierra, cerca de happy Harbor donde anteriormente se encontraba su base. La seriedad del equipo era aún mayor al saber que aquellos que debían rescatar habían sido equipo de su anterior líder Nightwing. Los ahí presentes sabían que Robin se había ausentado algunos años para después regresar como Nightwing mucho antes de que Aqualad se aliara con la luz.

\- Estamos llegando a la Torre Titan, todos presten atención entraremos con cautela y en modo discreto cualquier herido que veamos deberemos subirlo a la nave de inmediato será esa nuestra prioridad incluso si somos atacados. Megan es tu prioridad subirlos a la nave entendido. Entendido Los demás la apoyaremos en caso de ser atacados.

La nave descendió en la plataforma que tenían los Titanes. Bajaron de ella e ingresaron a la torre viendo parte de esta literalmente derretida, Batman les había proporcionado un plano de la torre así que lo siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala principal de la Torre, internado abrirla.

\- Parece ser que esta sellada por dentro debemos abrirla, siento dos personas dentro

\- Blue encargaté

\- Seguro - Blue tomó su brazo para sacar un láser de ella, haciendo un circulo del piso hasta arriba para poder tumbar la puerta. - listo!

Ingresaron a la habitación y pudieron ver a un joven de alrededor 18 años verde sosteniendo una mascara de oxigeno en alguien que parecía estar hecho de metal. Al acercarse más vieron que el chico estaba en shock tratando de mantener a su compañero vivo, el joven de metal estaba casi destrozado de la cintura hacia abajo, se podía ver parte de su espina de lo destrozado que se encontraba.

Megan se acerco al chico lentamente hasta posar una mano en la espalda de este, el chico la miro saliendo un poco de su shock

\- Ayuden lo! Ayuden lo por favor!

\- Wondergirl llama de inmediato a Batman y solicita equipo de Star labs que vengan de inmediato

\- No será necesario, ya vienen en camino

\- ¿Nightwing? ¿como llegaste?

\- la genosphera - miró a su ex compañero de equipo y se acerco a el - Chico bestia la ayuda viene en camino, necesito que me digas donde se encuentran las chicas

\- Night…. yo no se que paso. Starfire, Starfire esta

\- Aquí - En ese momento ingreso a la torre una Starfire herida y golpeada - estoy aquí chico bestia, ya estoy aquí - se acerco a su compañero y lo sostuvo con un abrazo - todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras. Arreglaremos todo

\- Star - la aludida lo miró - No se donde se encuentra Raven, he tratado de comunicarme con ella y no eh tenido respuesta.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto el equipo de Star Labs había aparecido, ingresaron a Cyborg en un tubo del tamaño adecuado lleno de agua entubando lo y colocando diversos cables en el para mantenerlo con vida. Meghan los ayudo a subir el equipo a aquel helicóptero en el que habían llegado para pronto marcharse y poder estabilizarlo.

Starfire y Chico bestia estaban sentados en lo poco que había sobrevivido del sillón que tenían en aquella sala, Star estaba recostada en el hombro de chico bestia mientras ambos esperaban que el resto de su equipo regresara a salvo. Ellos no dudaban de que sus amigos regresarían con bien

\- ¿Han sabido algo de Roy?

\- Sí, Artemisa se comunico hace un rato, Roy esta bien llegó un poco herido pero ya fue atendido, esta en casa con su decidido quedarse con ellos soló en caso de que volvieran a atacar - Megan miró a los chicos, estaba segura de que compartían la misma edad. - Nightwing debemos irnos ellos necesitan atención medica y descansar

\- Es cierto, lleven los con ustedes. Me quedare

\- Es demasiado peligroso, no puedes quedarte acá tu solo, ni siquiera saben que fue lo que los atacó

Star había escuchado y se paro dejando a chico bestia sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

\- Les agradecemos su preocupación, pero no nos marcharemos este es nuestro hogar y aquí podemos atender nuestras heridas.

\- Starfire ve a tu alrededor a penas queda algo y eh pasado por los corredores la mayoría de las cosas en la torre esta hechas cenizas

\- Aún así Nightwing este es nuestro hogar y lo reconstruiremos, debemos ser fuertes y esperar a que regresen

\- Star estoy perdiendo mi paciencia porfavor hagan lo que les he pedido y marchen se con Aqualad y el equipo - Blue y wondergirl al ser los más jóvenes se mantenían al margen de opinar, su tiempo con Nightwing había sido el suficiente como para saber que cuando este daba una orden se debía acatar

\- Tú no eres nuestro líder te lo debo recordar acaso!

De repente un portal se abrió en la entrada de aquella sala apareciendo dentro de el Raven y Jericho ambos con heridas en sus cuerpos. Dieron unos cuantos pasos fuera del portal y este se selló en automático, todas las miradas se posaban en ambos, Jericho dio unos pasos hacia atras y por poco cae de no ser por aqualad quien lo sostuvo en su hombro mientras que Raven fijaba su vista hacia el frente para ver la sonrisa de starfire al verla a salvo y a Nightwing corriendo hacia ella antes de que cayera desvanecida.

\- Raven! - Starfire corrió hacia ella también viendo cómo Nightwing la sostenía mirándola como si hubiese recuperado algo con un valor sin precedente.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos irnos? - Starfire lo miró con ella en sus brazos y entendió que era lo mejor para ellos. Starfire asintió - Bien vayámonos entonces.

Starfire camino hasta chico bestia ayudándolo a pararse, Bluebettle lo tomo del hombro y le aseguro a Star que el lo ayudaría. Todos se dirigían al techo donde estaba la nave, Nightwing llevaba en brazos a Raven y Star no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por que tal vez eso significaba que el tampoco la había olvidado así como sabia que su amiga no lo había hecho.

El trayecto había sido corto y en el transcurso a la base Nightwing no había soltado a Raven en lo absoluto, se encontraba sentado y con ella en brazos. Al llegar a la base fueron recibidos por Superboy y Artemisa, ambos miraron a los jóvenes lastimados y ayudaron a llevarlos a la enfermería donde podrían descansar. Artemisa miró con suma atención a Nightwing que bajaba de la nave con una chica de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca y un rostro delicado como el de una muñeca en sus brazos inconsciente. Artemisa junto con Megan atendieron a los chicos dejándoles reposar en la enfermería. En la cocina de aquel lugar las esperaban Nightwing, Superboy y Aqualad mientras Blue y Wondergirl habían sido enviados de regreso a la Atalaya.

\- ¿Como están? Ellos están bien, el chico verde tiene un esguince, Starfire si no me equivoco es la que mejor se encuentra solo tiene un par de golpes en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Que hay de Raven? - miró a megaan Ella llego con un par de costillas rotas y unas cuantas quemaduras. Está levitando en su cama debo preguntar ¿Es eso normal? - Nightwing suspiró

\- Eso quiere decir que ella esta bien, se esta curando así misma pronto despertaran y tendrán hambre - Nightwing giró en dirección al refrigerador

\- Nightwing! ¿Por que no has preguntado por el otro chico?

\- No lo ha hecho por que no le interesa

\- Raven! - Nightwing estaba helado mirando la y contemplando su atuendo un tanto desgarrado, sobre todo por el área de sus costillas. - Deberías cambiarte

\- Es cierto! Traeré ropa para ellos en seguida - Raven miro a la chica pelirroja y le agradeció la atención

\- Gracias a todos por su atención, ahora quisiera saber ¿donde esta Cyborg?

\- Y yo quiero saber ¿Que demonios sucedió?

Ambos se miraban retadoramente el uno al otro, los demás chicos se pusieron un poco incomodos. Artemisa solo pensaba que ese chico era un Batman en potencia, primero parecía que la chica era como una especie de diamante único y digno de apreciar para el y segundos después parecía que era su peor enemigo. Ella soló se preguntaba que demonios pasaba con Nightwing.

\- Responde Raven! Dime si mis sospechas son ciertas!

\- No lo se

\- Que quieres decir con que no lo sabes - Nightwing se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros apretando

\- No lo se! No fue el! Yo lo vi en su prisión

Los chicos miraban el trato de Nightwing a ella y lo detuvieron, Superboy se encargo de alejarlo

\- Lo lamento, es soló que esto ha sido algo demasiado sobrenatural, soló alguien con un alcance así de grande y con un fin siniestro pudo haber atacado de esa manera.

\- Crees que no lo se!

\- Entonces supongo que no tienes idea que quien fue ¿cierto?

\- Ciertamente Así es - Nightwing suspiro y la miro. Contuvo sus ganas de correr a abrazarla y sostenerla para no dejarla ir jamas

\- Cyborg está mal herido, hemos solicitado ayuda a laboratorios Star el se encontraba en muy mal estado, lo siento no pudimos llegar antes - Raven no pudo sostenerle la mirada a aquel chico de tez morena y cabello blanquecino

\- Se los agradezco - dio la vuelta y se marcho de aquella cocina, trato de reprimirse emocionalmente, intento con todas su fuerzas no correr, no huir de ahí, pero era demasiado. Ver a nightwing como su enemigo, tenerlo tan cerca era como fuego quemándole y lo que culminaba con aquella sensación era ver a sus amigos en aquel estado. Ella no podía más debía alejarse, debía salir de sus vidas de una vez y para siempre.

Artemisa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y el la miraba de vuelta intentando saber que era lo que quería.

\- ¿Que? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?

\- Eres un idiota! ve tras ella!

\- Artemisa te agradecería que no intervinieras, que no se supone que estarías con Roy

\- Mi hermana me relevo para poder venir acá, por que no vas detrás de ella. Le haría bien un poco de compañía.

\- No se si sea lo mejor. Parecemos enemigos cuando estamos cerca

\- Pues si no fueras tan idiota

Nightwing la miro de mala gana y salió de ahí, tal vez esta vez Artemisa tuviera razón.

 _Corrí desenfrenadamente encontrándome con un jardín y una piscina oculta en la inmensidad de aquel lugar subterráneo y de repente la idea de arrojarme al agua parecía algo reconfortante, pero no lo hice. Me detuve a mirar mi reflejo en aquella agua cristalina, me veía terrible y me sentía terrible también, debía meditar._

\- Raven

 _Gire mi rostro y lo mire. Ahí parado a penas pudiendo sostenerse, no lo dude y me arroje a sus brazos._

\- Ya, ya todo estará bien. Estamos juntos y es lo que importa

\- Gracias - _El siempre era tan_ _reconfortante aunque ambos supiéramos que yo no podía darle lo que el quería y eso me inundaba de tristeza nuevamente._

Se mantuvieron en silencio, siendo observados entre las sombras.


	4. Recuento de los daños

Artemisa observo a un Nightwing con el ceño fruncido entrando por la sala de estar que tenían en aquel lugar. Ella pensó que lo había convencido para ir tras Raven.

\- Nightwing ¿esta todo bien?

\- Si

\- Solo ¿sí?

\- Que más quieres Artemisa! No estoy de humor, recuérdame no hacerte caso nuevamente

\- Eh! Porque! Yo que te hice!

\- Ella ya estaba siendo consolada

\- Ah! Entiendo

Justo cuando Artemisa quería preguntar la historia entre ambos jóvenes Megan y Superboy entraron a la sala. Megan caminaba con seriedad y una sonrisa en el rostro llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en ambas manos mientras que Connor llevaba al menos cuatro bolsas en cada brazo.

\- Wow! Esta vez sí que te has dejado llevar

\- Bueno para que son entonces los fondos de emergencia, lo necesitan al menos hasta que podamos regresar a la torre por sus ropas.

\- Regresaran en cuanto Cyborg pueda ponerse en pie

\- Que! Acaso no se supone que resolveremos esto primero! - Artemisa lo miró y sospecho que sus respuestas se debían a un niño inundado de celos e inmaduro

\- Así es! - Nightwing miro retante a aquel que había ingresado - En cuanto Cyborg pueda ponerse en pie nosotros nos iremos

\- Jericho - El aludido miro a quien le ayudaba a sostenerse para que este no cayera - A penas puedes ponerte en pie y Chico Bestia tiene un esguince. Ni que decir de Star que esta toda golpeada y yo

\- Y tu que? ¿Crees acaso que a el aun le interesan? Raven abre los ojos el los abandono sin explicación de nada.

\- Jericho Detente - su voz era calmada mientras que Nightwing miraba al mencionado con una mezcla de coraje y culpa, el aludido continuo

\- El no estuvo ahí el día en que tu suplicabas por que el te rescatara

\- Jericho es suficiente! - su voz se elevo al punto de quebrar un vaso que se encontraba en la sala y al ver aquello modero su voz y sus emociones - yo no deseo quedarme aquí con el pero ustedes si deberán permanecer aquí, debo regresar a Azarath y averiguar lo que ha sucedido, en cuanto los chicos y Cyborg estén bien me iré.

\- Por que suena eso entonces a despedida - Jericho la miró y esperaba que ella

\- Porque tal vez sea hora de que olvide vivir aquí entre ustedes donde claramente solo les hacen daño por mi culpa, mis poderes y mi familia son algo demasiado peligroso

\- Raven, Jericho porfavor descansen y mañana hablaremos de la situación por el momento ustedes deben descansar. - Artemisa se acerco y ayudo a Raven a sostener a Jericho y llevarlo a la enfermería - vamos.

Raven y Artemisa ayudaron a Jericho a subirse a la cama, Raven se acerco tambien a una cama y se sento en ella mientras Jericho ya estaba entrando en sueño.

\- Eso fue rapido - miró a Jericho ya estando profundamente dormido

\- Le ayude un poco - Artesmisa la miro y sonrío - Gracias

\- No ahi nada de que agradecer, hablemos mañana con más calma. Descansa - Artemisa giro y salío de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con sumo cuidado

Nightwing seguía en aquella sala común del lugar con rostro de exasperación y dolor reflejado. Aqualad se acercó a el y colocó su mano sobre su hombro este lo miró con seriedad.

\- Debo salir de aqui, regresare por la mañana

\- Nightwing a donde iras

\- Ire a Gotica

\- No imagino por que - sarcásticamente había mencionado superboy quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio - Seria bueno que nos contaras algo sobre ellos, digo después de todo esta en nuestro lugar

\- No ahí mucho que pueda decirles de ellos que ellos no puedan decirles a ustedes

\- Que ahí entonces sobre la chica, pareces tenso siempre que ella habla y no ahí que tener un super odio como el mío par saber que cuando la escuchas te quedas estático

\- Regreso por la mañana - miró a todos y se coloco en el transportador con dirección a gótica

\- Es idea mía o siempre nos metemos en problemas por sus mentiras, ya debería empezar a madurar

\- Lo dice el maduro, vayamos a dormir antes de que otra alerta aparezca o se les ocurra asignarnos una misión

Aqualad y el resto ingresaron a los dormitorios.

POV

Era temprano y me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y un poco de té algo bastante normal sino fuera por el hecho de que este no es nuestro hogar. Los chicos siguen dormidos así que les llevare el desayuno a la cama para que puedan seguir descansando. Encontré un poco de Tofu en la nevera y algo de huevos. Comencé preparando un sartén con huevos y jamón para Starfire y Jericho con un poco de zumo de naranja y unas rebanadas de pan tostado, a Gar le preparare algo similar le había visto preparar Tofu en un par de ocasiones, lo que sabia era por que Cyborg me lo había enseñado aún era mala en la cocina. Deje los platos y el zumo de naranja en una pequeña isla que tenian al centro de la cocina aún no se escuchaba ruido, sostuve mi té y la comida con mi energia y me dirigí a la enfermería. abri la puerta nuevamente con mi energia y acerque un par de charolas de hospital para que pudiesen comer en la cama. Los chicos al sentir algo comenzaron a despertar, Kori me miró y sonrió alegremente como solo ella sabia hacer

\- Amiga estas bien!

\- Si Star me encuentro bien, mejor que ustedes diria yo

\- Eso es solo por que puedes curarte - Changelling habia comentado de manera tranquila y algo triste - No pude cuidarlo Raven

\- Lo se, tranquilo bestita - puse mi mano sobre su hombro y sonreí un poco para que pudiera ver que todo estaba bien - aun no me han dado noticias sobre el estado de cyborg pero se que lo están ayudando.

Lo mire con una leve sonrisa para que me creyera, no había tenido noticias de cyborg aún y eso me tenia intranquila. Lo primero en la lista era averiguar que había sucedido.

\- Bien, escuchen yo tengo que irme

\- no lo haras, no puedes.

\- Changelling tengo que

\- Escuchame Raven no puedes, aún no sabemos si realmente fue o no Trigon y tu lo viste en la prision.

\- Si Gar pero eso no es suficiente, no tengo indicios de que no fuera el o de que alguien más con aspiraciones similares a las de Trigon este causando esto.

\- Te equivocas! - Gar miró a Satrfire y agacho la mirada al seguir hablando - Ayer, no más bien antier recibimos una llamada, porfavor Raven no te enojes con nosotros solo queríamos protegerte

\- Gar que fue lo que sucedió - Miré a Star quien agachaba también la mirada - alguien intento ingresar en los archivos recientes, Cyborg se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba intentado ingresar a nuestro computador y doblo el firewall, al poco tiempo recibimos una llamada de Nightwing. Pregunto sobre Trigon y si teníamos indicios de su regreso, no lo negamos pero el insistió y solicito hablar contigo. Nosotros le dijimos que no estabas pero el insistió y dejo en claro que estaría al día siguiente esperándote.

\- Ese idiota! - Estaba iracunda y el hecho de que no hubiera meditado no ayudaba en nada - tengo que hablar con el y saber que vio

\- Crees que Nightwing sepa algo? - Miré a Starfire y suavice mi rostro, ellos solo trataban de evitarme un mal trago - Amiga, lo sentimos

\- Esta bien Star entiendo, regreso pronto. Desayunen enseguida vuelvo

Salió disparada de la enfermería donde sus amigos se encontraban, siguió los pasillos para llegar a la sala principal donde se encontraba la cocina siguió caminando más y observo que del transportador anunciaba la llegada de Nightwing mientras el resto de los chicos de aquel equipo se encontraban entrenando del lado izquierdo al transportador.

En cuanto Nightwing ingreso ella se dejo llevar por su enojo. Nightwing la observo caminar hacia el con su ceño fruncido y dedujo que eso no era bueno.

\- Que es lo que sabes? habla!

\- De que estas hablando? ahora ya ni el hola me merezco acaso?

\- Dejaste de merecer muchas cosas y lo sabes!

\- Por favor Raven a que viene tanta agresión

\- Lo diré de la manera más calmada que pueda, para que querías información sobre Trigon, que es lo que sucedió

\- Nightwing la miro con sorpresa, no creyo que Star o Changelling le dijeran de aquella llamada que no termino muy bien. Enfoco su vista en su rostro y de repente aun sabiendo de su ceño se le encontro apetecible tomarla entre sus brazos como solía hacerlo.

\- Sigo esperando

\- Nightwing recupero la cordura de a donde lo llevaban aquellos pensamientos de Raven en sus brazos, la miró y lo soltó con un suspiro.

\- Deathstroke robo el anillo de azar de una de las bóvedas de wayne enterprises

\- El anillo no servia, de que le podía servir un anillo sin funcionamiento y fragmentado

\- No lo se aún, sigo buscando de pistas o de que quiera comercializar con el mis informantes aún no tienen noticias de el anillo en el mercado negro

\- Es bastante extraño, eso te hizo pensar que Trigon regresaba?

\- Sí, para que mas querría Slade el anillo, solo protección.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta cuando Aqualad, Superboy, Meghan y Artemisa se acercaron a ellos.

Nos gustaría que compartieran la clase con nosotros, después de todo fuimos nosotros quien te avisamos del asalto Night

\- Lo siento chicos, fue solo una pieza de historia rota lo que Slade se llevo

\- Slade? te refieres a Deathstroke? - Artemisa lo miro interrogante

\- Slade es como se hacia llamar cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez con el en Jump City, en ese entonces no sabíamos que se hacia realmente llamar Deathstroke y Slade Wilson es su verdadero nombre. Jamas nos cruzo por la mente.

\- Slade Wilson es el verdadero nombre de Deathstroke, vaya información que nos ocultaste Nightwing. Veo que sigues sin confiar en nosotros - el rostro de superboy y el tono en el que sus palabras salieron denotaban más haya de un enojo sino que también de decepción al darse cuenta que su amigo seguia sin confiar en ellos.

\- Lo siento Superboy, chicos no quiero que piensen que no confío en ustedes. Deathstroke es un tema delicado para mi

\- Así como lo es tu antiguo equipo ¿No?

\- Veo que jamas nos mencionaste ¿verdad? No se lo tomen tan personal chicos es la manera de ser de Nightwing, nosotros tampoco sabíamos de ustedes hasta que decidió marcharse.

Raven se dio la media vuelta con aquellas palabras viperinas que habían salido de su boca.

\- Raven? - Meghan la detuvo - hemos dejado algunas bolsas con ropa en la enfermería, puedes tomar una ducha y ahí encontraras todo lo necesario si lo deseas claro.

\- Gracias, eso me caería bien. - Con ello Raven salir de la sala, dejando a Nightwing en terreno minado con los chicos, mientras ella pensaba que debía regresar a la torre por sus libros y sobretodo por su amado espejo que la conducía a Nevermore.

Una vez que salió de la sala se dirigió a tomar las bolsas que meghan le ofreció para así poder tomar una ducha, mientras que en la sala las caras de apatía y curiosidad se asomaban de los rostros de los chicos de young justice.

\- Jamas los habías mencionado

\- Connor no es como si no tuviéramos problemas cuando regrese, que querías que dijera "hey amigos regrese de mi entrenamiento ah por cierto forme un nuevo equipo y que creen los abandone por regresar" olvide añadir algo mas? o si espera "por cierto chicos Aqualad es un infiltrado y estos es un plan de conspiración entre nosotros"

\- Sabes bien que debieron haberlo dicho! Aqualad casi muere a manos de Meghan, todos cargamos con el peso de la muerte de Artemisa y tu! Meghan casi muere también a manos de manta! Sabes bien que debiste! Ustedes debieron!

\- Jamas lo olvidaras cierto Connor

Connor giro el rostro indispuesto a responder aquello.

\- Creo que esta conversación se ha salido del tema, lo importante en estos momentos es el tener conocimiento sobre los recientes hechos - Aqualad miro a Nightwing expectante de que explicara, sabia que no debía presionarlo de mas para que en su momento pudiera contarle las cosas como antes lo hacían el y Wally

Nightwing suspiro y se dispuso a contar sobre la profecia y lo que habían pasado para rescatar a su compañera, evito cierta información por temor a que ellos rechazaran a Raven como muchos otros lo había hecho. Se concreto a informarles que ella había nacido como un portal sin mencionar sus lazos directos con papi Trigon. Así mientras los chicos procesaban la información Nightwing no dejaba de pensar sobre la conversación de anoche, tenia curiosidad por saber a que se había referido Jericho cuando menciono lo de Raven ser salvada por el. Las dudas de como habían vivido sus compañeros Titanes durante esos últimos años salían flote.


End file.
